


something gave you the nerve to touch my hand

by iPhone



Series: the sitcom collection [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Post-PP3, Romance, aubrey does some metaphorical head smacking, the mutual pining will never get old!, yes here's another fic inspired by a sitcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/pseuds/iPhone
Summary: Beca and Chloe go out for dinner to celebrate the completion of Beca’s first album. Just as friends, though. Because they’re friends.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: the sitcom collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193492
Comments: 32
Kudos: 151





	something gave you the nerve to touch my hand

**Author's Note:**

> set about one year after PP3. Inspired by _Schitt’s Creek._ Fic title from "it's nice to have a friend" by taylor swift. thinking of starting a series where i just post the one-shots inspired by my endless sitcom rewatches skdfsdkf
> 
> anyway, been sitting on this one for a while. i felt inspired after finishing sacred new beginnings so i pulled out a bunch of my incomplete fics to start editing and working on. thanks for all the support! <3

Beca can’t quite believe she’s _here._ Not _here_ -here as in her literal physical presence in her apartment in Los Feliz.

No. She’s had the past year to acclimatize herself to her physical accommodations. The nice weather. The glamour. The distance from all her friends.

That last thought gives her pause, even while she _should_ be celebrating.

It’s just kind of _lonely_ if Beca’s being honest. She misses waking up to Fat Amy’s obscene snoring. Hell, she misses the sight of Aubrey’s nostrils flaring as she breathes down her neck.

She misses _Chloe_.

They had kind of left things between them in a fucking weird limbo. After Beca had seen Chloe shoving her tongue down Chicago’s throat (for entirely far too long a time), she had also very quickly seen Chloe push him away somewhat apologetically. It had taken about three nudges from Theo to finally turn Beca’s gaze away from the very vivid daydream involving her, Chloe, and a lot of kissing that probably shouldn’t happen between two totally platonic friends. And despite it being a daydream, Beca had been entirely too ready to lash out at Theo for interrupting her, but she had kept herself in check for just a moment.

Even then, it had then taken about three more seconds for Chloe’s hand to wrap around her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

Beca remembers it all in flashes: the quietness of Chloe’s voice as she had asked Beca whether she was alright; the way Beca had turned to face Chloe Beale for what she had been certain would be the last time; the lack of definitive goodbye from either of them; the uncertainty in Chloe’s eyes.

So, yeah. She misses Chloe. Of _course_ she misses Chloe.

But—all of that aside because _fuck_ feelings and insecurities and vulnerability, she’s _here_.

Beca Mitchell is _here_ , staring at all fourteen completed tracks of her first album _ever_. Her first album, which is filled with original music and collaborations and the product of a lot of hard fucking work.

A lot of hard fucking work and it’s _done._

A mix of emotions plagues her. They rattle through her as she attempts to compartmentalize each one to distinguish her bottom-line emotion. She wants to celebrate with her friends and her family.

On auto-pilot, Beca pulls up the Bellas Groupchat. She scrolls for a few moments, feeling a very slight pang in her chest as she takes in the conversations she’s missed over the past few weeks after shutting herself away from the world essentially. She takes a few moments to laugh at a silly message from Amy, shaking her head at her friends’ ridiculousness before she begins typing in the chat.

 **FAT AMY  
** _BECA’S ALIVE_  
 _I SEE HER TYPING_

 **Stacie Conrad  
** _Beca!_

 **Jessica Not Ashley  
** _omg!_

 **beca  
** _stop it or i’ll leave_

 **chloe beale  
** _no you won’t <3_

**beca  
** _:/_

**chloe beale  
** _:D_  
 _hi!_

 **FAT AMY  
** _there they go again_

 **beca  
** _so...anyway...what are you guys doing in five months?_

* * * * *

Beca’s album release comes a lot sooner than she thinks. During that time, she somehow manages to start talking to Chloe more regularly again. And by regularly, she means talking into the late hours of the night about everything and nothing all at once.

Even...Flirting.

When it comes to Chloe Beale, though, Beca can’t quite resist. She never could. It’s so easy to fall in love with Chloe a million times over. So when Chloe flirts, Beca flirts back. It’s easy.

Beca doesn’t think much of it—she doesn’t even expect things to change. She and Chloe move at the pace of glaciers. So when her album release finally rolls around, she and Chloe just fall back into their easy banter and casual touches without a care in the world. Surrounded by all their friends, new and old, it is easy to let the world slip away for a moment and just be _them_.

Beca stands on the precipice of being the next big thing. That’s no secret. It’s apparent by all the people who suddenly want to talk to Beca. When Beca finally gets some time to just spend with her close friends, a whole day has passed. Beca wants to do something nice that night—the night that she _doesn’t_ have any responsibilities for once. She just wants to take them all out to a nice dinner, but the Bellas that managed to make it into Los Angeles are all mostly doing their own thing by the time dinner time rolls around...all of them except Chloe and Aubrey. She decides to treat them both to an expensive dinner at one of the latest trendy restaurants (recommended by people with way more money than her). She figures that Chloe will appreciate the opportunity to hang out with another Bella as well.

When she arrives at the restaurant, Chloe is already there, sitting at a table in the corner where the lighting is just slightly dimmer. Beca can’t quite read Chloe’s expression because Chloe hasn’t seen her yet, but she can see the barest hint of a smile on Chloe’s lips when the candlelight flickers ever so slightly, casting shadows across Chloe’s face.

It’s kind of stupidly cheesy, but Beca really thinks Chloe is the most beautiful woman she’s ever laid eyes on. And it blows her mind each time Chloe tells her the same (or implies it) because she’s still not used to receiving that kind of attention.

“Hi,” Beca greets, reaching out to accept the hug Chloe bestows on her. She will always love the way Chloe's hugs feel, like being welcomed home after a very long time away. “Long time no see.”

Chloe flashes her teeth. “Knew you couldn’t handle not seeing me for more than a day.”

Beca grins at that because, true, but before she can respond Aubrey’s voice cuts clear over her shoulder. “Ladies,” she chirps, putting an arm around both of them. “Is it just us?” she asks, eyes flicking between Beca and Chloe.

Chloe quickly moves back into the booth, shrugging a shoulder as she goes.

“Yeah,” Beca responds, confused as to why there’s a sudden tension in the air. She can’t tell if it’s the stuffy atmosphere of the restaurant or something else. “I asked the others but they were busy.”

“Oh,” Aubrey says lightly. “Scoot over, Chloe.”

Chloe nods, then hesitates. “Wait, let me out so I can just run to the bathroom real quick.”

Beca frowns, watching Chloe leave. “What is up with her?” she asks Aubrey lightly. She expects Aubrey to play it off as well or bite back with some kind of remark that will make Beca roll her eyes, but Aubrey simply looks frustrated. “What? What is up with _you_? You just got here. I can't possibly have done anything to piss you off...yet.”

“I should go,” Aubrey says stiltedly.

“What?” Beca asks, alarmed. “Why?”

“Because you two are obviously on a date.”

Beca laughs, loudly and incredulously, drawing the attention of the restaurant patrons at the table next to them. She flushes, lowering her voice and tugging at Aubrey’s sleeve. “We are not on a _date_. If we were, would Chloe be so chill about you being here?”

“Aha! So you would want to be on a date!”

“No! That’s not—what the fuck—” She tugs harder. “We’re _not_ on a date, okay? We’re just friends. And I know Chloe has missed you. This was supposed to be a surprise for her. You can’t leave.”

“Did you ever consider…” Aubrey inhales deeply, like Beca is being incredibly annoying, which Beca is sure that she is but she’s not going to let Aubrey have the satisfaction just yet. “Have you ever considered that Chloe _wants_ to spend time with just you?” Aubrey asks patiently.

Beca blinks. “Why?”

Aubrey stares at Beca for a long moment before she points at the seat beside her—the one Chloe just vacated. “She brought you a gift.”

Beca half-stands, curiosity overpowering her. “What?”

Aubrey is quick as she shoves Beca back into her seat. “It’s obviously a surprise. But I’m telling you, if there is something sentimental in there, you invited me along on a _date_. This is a date.”

“This is _not_ a date. Chloe and I are just friends. I invited you because I knew she missed you.”

“Oh my God, you two are so frustratingly in love with each other. I don’t know how to handle this without wanting to just lock both of you in a room to figure this out.”

Beca blushes from her neck to her forehead. “This isn’t a date,” she insists. “Chloe knows that.”

Aubrey lifts the gift bag slowly. Beca swallows as she takes in the very expensive-looking bag. “Date gift,” Aubrey says pointedly. “I don’t even have to peek to know that she spent a lot of money on this. It’s because I _know_ Chloe. And deep down, I think you know too.”

“Chloe gives me sentimental gifts all the time.”

“Right and you do sentimental and sweet things all the time for everybody.”

Beca splutters. “Yes? I invited _you_ to dinner!”

“For _Chloe._ ”

“And?”

Aubrey grins at her, though to Beca it feels more like a judgmental grimace. “I’m going to…” She gestures at the door. “Go.”

“Wait,” Beca panics. “You can’t go. What if this is a date? What do I do? You have to stay now.”

“Beca, oh my God, calm your tits. You’re going to die of a heart attack before you actually get the chance to tell Chloe how you feel.” Aubrey reaches across the table to pat her hands. “Just relax. I don’t say this often, but I have faith in you.”

Before Beca can convince Aubrey to stay, Chloe herself returns from the bathroom. Aubrey purses her lips as Chloe rounds the edge of the table. “I’m just going to—” she lifts the gift from the seat and places it firmly on the table before sliding in so Chloe can sit next to her in the booth. Chloe’s eyes widen and she looks like she immediately wants to snatch the gift away.

 _Oh fuck,_ Beca thinks, her heart racing. Chloe looks no worse for wear, but as Beca looks at her more carefully she can see the quiet hesitance in Chloe’s eyes. She feels bad almost immediately, wondering why Chloe didn’t just speak up or...ask her out. “That’s…” Chloe clears her throat, laughing awkwardly. “That’s just a little gift I got you, Bec. But you can just.”

“Oh!” Beca exclaims, much higher-pitched than she’s used to, like, at all. “That’s—that’s so nice of you.”

“I didn’t get you anything,” Aubrey points out helpfully.

“Thank you Aubrey,” Beca replies through gritted teeth. Chloe’s lips twitch a little at that, but she doesn’t look freaked out or anything. “Should I open this now?” Beca asks, tugging the bag towards her. She’s dying to know, especially if what Aubrey said has any weight. Before Beca can tug the bag towards her any more, Chloe quickly hooks her finger around the handle, clearing her throat again. “What?” Beca asks.

“Maybe...wait,” Chloe suggests stiltedly, eyes widening again. “Like. You don’t have to open it now. You can totally wait until, um, later. Like when you go home.”

Beca tugs a little again. “I don’t mind opening it now.” She glances at Aubrey quickly who looks at her with such a frighteningly intense look that she looks away once more. “Come on, Chlo,” she pleads, injecting some whine into her voice.

Chloe bites her lower lip before nodding slowly and letting go of the bag. “It’s...just a small thing that I thought you could use for your new apartment. Like a housewarming gift! Like a plant!”

“You got me a plant?” Beca asks, opening the top of the bag.

“No, I’m just saying that it’s a small gift. Like a plant. People get those for housewarmings.”

Aubrey sips carefully at her water, watching Beca as she does so. “I’m sure it’s amazing,” she assures Chloe while Beca opens the gift.

Beca slowly pulls out the plaque—or what she thinks is a plaque—setting it on the table before moving the bag away. She realizes it is a frame and flips it over, eyes tracking over the contents of the frame.

“It’s, um,” Chloe clears her throat, sounding the most bashful and embarrassed that Beca has ever heard in the past almost-decade of knowing her. “It’s the soundwave to the first mix you ever shared with me. Back when we were still at Barden.”

Beca nods slowly, tracing a finger over the inscription under the soundwave.

_Here’s to many more._

“This is…” Beca loses her voice in the middle of her sentence, which is probably for the best because she’s not sure she can even think of any words to describe the emotions rushing through her at this moment.

“It’s just…” Chloe laughs again, looking very nervous. “I’m just so happy for you, Bec. Really.”

Beca looks up at Chloe. She can’t think of anything she’d like to do more than kiss her, right there in the middle of this stupidly expensive restaurant. She doesn’t care about any of the other stuff—she doesn’t care that it has taken them this long to get _here_. She doesn’t care about the guys, she doesn’t even care about her album

“I am happy,” Beca whispers back, forgetting that Aubrey is sitting right there. “I...think—”

“Ladies, wine for tonight?”

Beca jolts back into her seat, unsure when she started leaning forward across the table. “Um, yeah, sure—”

“—Actually,” Aubrey says quickly, gently nudging Chloe with her shoulder. “I should go. I just realized that I really do need to call home and I need my laptop. Which is at the hotel. So I should probably go.”

“Aubrey,” Chloe says, frowning as she lets Aubrey go. “You don’t have to go...right, Bec?”

Beca stands from her seat as well. “You can go if you really need to,” she assures Aubrey.

Aubrey stares at her _hard_. _Don’t fuck this up, Beca Mitchell._ She mouths the word _date_ before gathering her bag and coat.

Beca turns back to Chloe who is slowly sinking back into her seat. She looks less nervous now and more curious as she watches Beca with bright, alert eyes. “What now?” Chloe asks.

Beca slides back into the booth before she reaches out to take Chloe’s hand. “I think that we should talk.”

Chloe turns her hand, palm up so that their fingers can intertwine. “I think so too.”

* * * * *

It’s their first official date. They try not to talk about all the awkwardness of the past few years or even the awkwardness of Beca inadvertently inviting Aubrey to third-wheel them on their first date. None of that matters, not when Chloe makes Beca smile and laugh like no other. It makes her feel affectionate and gross. But in a good way.

Chloe is _beaming._ If Beca had picked up on any signals Chloe had sent her over the years, those were nothing compared to how wonderful it feels to have the full force of Chloe’s attention and affection on her.

Beca can’t stop smiling. She doesn’t stop smiling even while signing off on their food despite Chloe’s protests that they should split it evenly.

It’s hard to stop smiling when Chloe, now that all pretenses have been dropped, can’t seem to stop touching her affectionately. A brush against her back. A kiss on her cheek. A gentle tap of her foot to Beca’s foot.

It makes Beca feel like a teenager again and she _loves_ it.

They’re actually going to try dating. It kind of makes Beca super eager for this first date to end so that she and Chloe can set up other dates. She feels like they have a million years to catch up on. She says as much as she walks Chloe back to her hotel, which is right around the corner from the restaurant.

“I know,” Chloe agrees. “I mean, it wasn’t for lack of trying on my end. You’re...dense.”

Beca’s jaw drops. She shoves Chloe’s shoulder lightly. “I’m not dense. You literally kissed a dude in front of me.”

“I didn’t know you were watching!”

“I was definitely looking for you,” Beca laughs.

Chloe shakes her head. “You should know, I never used to kiss on the first date.”

Beca’s heartrate picks up at that. “Oh?” she questions, eyebrows rising. She lets Chloe lead her through the hotel lobby, making no motion to stop or simply drop Chloe off. “And has...anything changed?” she asks.

“Maybe,” Chloe shrugs. She touches the collar of Beca’s light jacket. “Maybe if I feel like we’ve been wasting time.”

“And have we been wasting time?” Beca asks as they ascend up the elevator. Her eyes flick to Chloe’s lips unintentionally and she marvels at the simple act of _wanting_ Chloe now that her blinders have been dropped. She makes a mental note to send Aubrey a moderately-sized fruit basket or something.

“Maybe,” Chloe says softly. “I was so nervous tonight when you said you invited Aubrey. You know I love her, but…”

“You thought it was a date.”

Chloe nods.

The elevator dings annoyingly loud, bursting their slowly-building bubble. “Come with me?” Chloe suggests when neither of them moves for a moment.

Beca shuffles back and forth, feeling nervous about how sweaty her palm feels in Chloe’s hand. “Are you sure?”

Chloe nods. “Yeah.”

“Uh,” Beca begins, watching Chloe dig around for her hotel key card. “Wait. I want to do this right.”

“Do what righ—”

Beca surges forward, glad that she’s since grown accustomed to wearing heels, and presses a kiss against Chloe’s lips. The gift presses between them, but Beca could care less, happy to shift the bag out of the way so she can step even closer to Chloe. Hooking a hand around the back of Chloe’s neck, Beca tilts her head into the kiss, making a pleased little sound when Chloe’s tongue darts out momentarily to join the fray.

“How was that?” Beca asks, a little breathlessly.

Chloe nods quickly, her forehead brushing against Beca’s as she does. “Yeah. Definitely felt really right.”

“We should practice,” Beca suggests, feeling playful and turned on all at once. "If you're cool with that, obviously. First date and all."

“We should,” Chloe agrees, tapping the keycard against the door hastily while keeping her eyes trained on Beca. “Years to make up for.”

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on **[tumblr](https://beca-mitchell.tumblr.com/)**! let me know what you think!


End file.
